thesuperherocat1900fandomcom-20200214-history
Legal Murder or Passed Blame-Total Drama Begins Aftermath
(stop) AN AFTERMATH IS ABOUT TO BEGIN (stop) 8:00 Shovel Night: (Sammy) Whats up bitches and male bitches? It's Sammy. Welcome back to Total Drama Aftermath. This episode, since my writer is a lazy asshole, we will be interviewing four people. (amy) * (Amy) And since you're all impatient third graders who are just watching this because you just finished jerking off, let's get right into it. (Amy) Please welcome the second best player in this game, behind me, Dakota! (RHDakota) *walks out and sits down* Hi Amy! You're looking extra bitchy today. (Amy) I learned from the master. (RHDakota) Your mom? (Amy) No, dipshit, I mean you. (RHDakota) Woah cool down with the insults. What is this elementary school? 8:10 Superdawnfan: (tyler) *shouting in audience* I'M SORRY FOR HOW THINGS WENT DOWN DAKOTA 8:10 Shovel Night: (Amy) Lets just get into the questions. Question one; what were your thoughts about Lindsay making your hair red? (RHDakota) What kind of dumbass question is that? I was pissed and embarrased, obviously. Next question. (Amy) Sure you have no other thoughtss? (RHDakota) If you want to know so fucking bad watch the episode. (RHDakota) AND SHUT THE FUCK UP TYLER! 8:11 Superdawnfan: (tyler) wait I have a present for you *walks down and hands her spray of blonde hair dye* 8:12 Shovel Night: (RHDakota) *gasps and takes it* Its blonde! YES! I CAN BE PRETTY AGAIN! 8:13 Superdawnfan: (tyler) I always thought you were pretty and never deserved that humiliation 8:14 Shovel Night: (Amy) Next question is what are your opinions on Tyler so thanks for the segway, retarted jock. (RHDakota) Oh, he's a dipshit. But he saved my social life at least. *kisses his cheek* 8:14 Superdawnfan: (TYLER) *FAINTS* (perry) yay you *sarcastic* 8:16 Shovel Night: (Amy) And final question, who is your least favorite person in the game? (RHDakota) Least favortie has to be Leonard. Not only is he a threat but he's a lying, caniving, idiot who deserves nothing but pain and sUFFERING AND IF SAMMY DOESN'T KILL THE MOTHERFUCKER THEN SO HELP ME I WILL DO IT FOR HIM!!! *HER (RHDakota) Did I say that too loud? Actually, I don't care. (Amy) Eh hell. Why not ask one more? Any opinions on Lindsay? (RHDakota) Oh she is an IDIOT!!! THE ONLY REASON SHE HAS A BOYFRIEND IS PROBABLY BECAUSE PERRY WANTS TO STICK HIS LITTLE DICK IN SOMETHING! SHE IS STUPID, ANNOYING, AND WORST OF ALL NATURALLY BLONDE WHICH MAKES HER EVEN MORE UNBARABLE! 8:21 Superdawnfan: (perry) *walks down and punches Dakota in the nose* 8:21 Shovel Night: (Dakota) *backs up a bit from the impact, rubs her nose, dyes her hair back, and kicks him in the balls* 8:24 Superdawnfan: (perry) *pulls her by hair then takes out knife and chops some of it off* too bad you were more national humiliated I walked out with pride I'm a fan favorite no one even cares about you and you deserved everything you got from the start *trips her over to fall on stage* (tyler) isn't this a bit too far? 8:25 Shovel Night: (Dakota) *falls back* Pfft. As if You'll make it next season. You've become such a threat I'll bet you'll be the first one out. 8:27 Superdawnfan: (tyler) if one of them dies on your show amy you realize you'll be held responsible lose the money and face permanent jailtime right they signed a release form with chris not with you (perry) *starts holding Dakota's breath* 8:29 Shovel Night: (Amy) Alright that's enough! Take her away, gaurds! (Dakota) *gets carried away by the gaurds after they kick perry off* AH!! LET GO!! MMPH!!! *they take her backstage* 8:30 Superdawnfan: (noah) I come out next right? 8:31 Shovel Night: (Amy) And our next guest! Wannabe Einstein! 8:32 Superdawnfan: (noah) such good insults for someone but mediocre for someone who must've been insulted their entire life (noah) I mean what're you good for did you make this show just to have a purpose? *sits down* 8:34 Shovel Night: (Amy) I didn't make the show, faggot. And if you want me to NOT make a deal with Chris about getting your closeted lesbian of a girlfriend out I suggest you shut the fuck up. 8:34 Superdawnfan: (noah) whatever *rolls eyes* I'll be quiet (noah) except on questions of course what's my first one? 8:35 Shovel Night: (Amy) First question is from IFuckedYourMumLOLXD694201738HarambeDiedForOurSins. Why is your forehead so big? 8:37 Superdawnfan: (noah) big brains not too big everyone else just everyone else has small heads 8:39 Shovel Night: (Amy) Sure they do, hammerhead. Next one is from ChirsIsGay. Do you think you and Jo will have a relationship after the show? 8:39 Ryantprewitt: (ryancat) *is watching the aftermath on tv and dies laughing from the name of the person that sent the question.* 8:41 Superdawnfan: (noah) of course why wouldn't we? 8:42 Shovel Night: (Amy) Really quick, are you secretly a girl? Because I was certain Jo was a lesbian. 8:44 Superdawnfan: (noah) I'm not a girl and maybe jo is a tomboy next thing you'll be saying she's trans because she has to be LGBT to be the way she is instead of a unique person 8:45 Shovel Night: (Amy) You read my mind. Anyways, next three are from the show that I need to start asking. Who do you think will win? Relationships and friendships aside.\ 8:47 Superdawnfan: (noah) in all honesty eh Sammy is too weak to win 8:47 Shovel Night: (Amy) Agreed 8:47 Superdawnfan: (noah) Shawn and izzy are both crazy while (noah) leonard already has been out by dawn and she has the whackos on her side while jo wants vengeance dawn won't win 8:49 Shovel Night: Yeah. That's very interesting. What's your answer? (Amy) 8:49 Superdawnfan: (noah) and leonard I mean he picked Sammy of all people to date someone gullible and weak just shows he isn'[t too great and while he has the idol he's probs going to have it used up when tied between him and dawn he'll be found out (noah) so luckily jo might just win 8:51 Shovel Night: (Amy) YAWN! Next. Who is your least favorite player? 8:51 Superdawnfan: (noah) Izzy (noah) she's crazy doesn't deserve to have made it this far and is a wild murder (noah) no-uh duh 8:52 Shovel Night: (Amy) Cool. You're boring. NEXT!! *the gaurds take him backstage* (Amy) Anyways, next is Ms. Breast implants herself. Lindsay, 8:53 Superdawnfan: (perry) THEY ARE REAL 8:54 Shovel Night: (Amy) Everyone give her an applause for tricking perry into thinking they're real. 8:54 Ryantprewitt: (Lindsay) *walks out* Hi everyone. :) 8:55 Shovel Night: (Amy) *talking slowly* Hiiiii liiiinnndddssaaayyy. Iiiiiii'm Aaaaammmmyyy. Dooo yooou unnnderstaaaaaanduh? 8:56 Superdawnfan: (perry) stop making fun of her 8:56 Ryantprewitt: (Lindsay) Yah? 8:57 Shovel Night: (Amy) *to perry* Stop telling me what to do. I'm the host and I get to decide some of the cast mambers next season so I suggest you shut up if you want one to be you or lindsay. 8:59 Ryantprewitt: (Lindsay) -.- 9:00 Superdawnfan: (perry) oh really well the audience hates you and chris said I get to host next season he's only keeping you until last paycheck to trick you into doing more work SURPRISE 9:00 Ryantprewitt: (chairman) *is backstage trying to not laugh in a try not to laugh challenge and he loses on the last challenge* RRRRAAAAGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! (spin doctor) Sir. Calm down. 9:00 Shovel Night: (Amy) Oh really? I don't care. But, Lindsay, as many know. True love is between two people who love eachother and would never be with someone else or lie. Is that correct? 9:01 Ryantprewitt: (chairman) DONT TELL ME WHAT TO DO! *breaks some stuff backstage* 9:01 Superdawnfan: (perry) Lindsay what she wants to tell you is I have a wife I feel for you I was taught what love is here and just wanted to say as soon as we get off the show I'm divorcing her (perry) there the secret is out happy amy? 9:02 Ryantprewitt: (Lindsay) *gasps but doesn't gasp in an angry way but in a happy way* 9:03 Shovel Night: (Amy) UGH!! YOU FUCKING STUPID- *takes a deep breath* Perry shut the hell up please and let me finish the interview. (Amy) This comes from me because I'm curious. Not in a bitchy way this time, I am legitimately curious. Are your tits real? 9:07 Ryantprewitt: (Lindsay) -.- Yes. 9:08 Shovel Night: (Amy) Don't make that face at me, bitch. Okay user questions again. BitchFucker asks; You have five seconds. What's two plus two? 9:09 Ryantprewitt: (Lindsay) 4! 9:11 Shovel Night: (Amy) Wow you're smarter than I thought. Next question. FanOfLindsay asks; Hi. I'm a big fan. My question is; how are you so pretty? *gags reading it* 9:12 Superdawnfan: (perry) YES MINE MADE IT I mean whatever 9:13 Shovel Night: (Amy) Shut up, Perry! 9:14 Ryantprewitt: (Lindsay) Well..... Uhhhh............. I..... I love fashion. :) I use a lot of fashion stuff such as perfume, lipstick, and eyeliner. I also have my nails painted and I buy clothes that I think would make me gorgeous. (Lindsay) Does that answer your question? 9:16 Shovel Night: (Amy) Yeah sure. Anyways Who do you think is going to win the game? 9:20 Ryantprewitt: (Lindsay) Hmm........ I hate to say it in front of you but Sammy has got a huge chance of winning. (chairman) *invites Ryan to a try not to laugh challenge backstage* (ryancat) & (chairman) *watches HEYEYEYEYEYAAA in g major and they try holding their laughs in but they fail and they both die laughing* 9:22 Shovel Night: (Amy) Yeah it does make me want to say very harsh things to you but since I don't want Perry to kill me after the show I won't say them. Also, GAURDS GET RYAN AND HIS FATASS FRIEND OUT HERE! THEY AREN'T EVEN ALOUD BACKSTAGE! (Amy) Anyways, who's your least favorite contestant that's left? 9:24 Ryantprewitt: (ryancat) OH COME ON! (chairman) F**K. 9:24 Shovel Night: *the gaurds take them out and throw them in the back alley* 9:25 Ryantprewitt: (Lindsay) Shawn. (Lindsay) He threatened to kill perry! 9:25 Superdawnfan: (tyler) tiny tip next time don't be backstage unless first interview if not hang out in peanut gallery like you were told lols (perry) and he nearly killed you too didn't he call you the zombie queen? 9:25 Ryantprewitt: (Lindsay) And he also called me a zombie queen! >:O (Lindsay) Yah. 9:27 Shovel Night: (Amy) Sounds like he's fucking insane. Sammy seems to like him which makes me hate him more. Anyways. Any final thoughts? 9:28 Ryantprewitt: (Lindsay) Wait. Sammy likes that Jerk? UGH! (Lindsay) All I have to say is Leonard..... Take out that assh**e for me. 9:30 Shovel Night: (Amy) K bye now! GAURDS! *they throw her in the alley as well* (Amy) And our final guest. The floater and person I give zero shits about, Daniel! 9:31 Ryantprewitt: (Lindsay) o.o -.- 9:31 Superdawnfan: (perry) LINDSAY NO *takes out garuds and stabs amy in the eye* 9:31 Ryantprewitt: (chairman) AMY IS SUCH A B***H. 9:31 Superdawnfan: (dave) IT'S DAVE THANK YOU VERY MUCH 9:31 Ryantprewitt: (ryancat) *while in back alley* IKR. 9:33 Superdawnfan: (dave) *slaps amy* 9:33 Shovel Night: (Amy) OW!! FUCK OFF, PERRY!! THEY THREW HER ON A MATTRESS! *kicks him offstage* Anyways, Dominic, sit down and lets begin. 9:35 Superdawnfan: (dave) *sits* it's dave and if you don't treat me with respect your liable for the gaurds just killed it's in your contract to be responsible for everyone here I have a phone to call police right now 9:36 Ryantprewitt: (ryancat) *still feels the pain he got since the episode he got eliminated* 9:37 Shovel Night: (Amy) It's not my fault Perry stabbed them. Anyways, Donny, our first question comes from GodHimself. Are you in a relationship? 9:38 Ryantprewitt: (Lindsay) *hears from back alley* GOD IS REAL!?!?!?!? (ryancat) *facepalms* (chairman) At least no one can hear us according to my calculations. 9:39 Superdawnfan: (dave) but I have a copy of chris's contract any death held on the show you are held accountable for due to improper environment and as for the question no but I believe once I find the perfect girl I'll know it and we'll be together for at least a year then realize we're meant for each other forever 9:41 Shovel Night: (Amy) Wow that was so cheesy I've developed Lack Tose and Tolerence. Anyways, next one is from IFuckGoats. Do you like anyone on the show? 9:41 Superdawnfan: (dave) besides Perry did frame you in the first place took your dna placed it on the knife and as you can see right now I have the tape *cuts each part of perry's crimes* (dave) Eh all the good ones are taken Dakota's being nicer to tyler dawn and Sammy lindsay jo are taken but the rest are ew like for example YOU 9:42 Ryantprewitt: (ryancat) *At back alley* *dies laughing* IF**kGoats. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 9:43 Superdawnfan: (dave) at best Courtney is the ONLY ATTRACTIVE single one on the show 9:44 Shovel Night: (Amy) Geez you're like a male Courtney. I'm cutting this off now. GAURDS!!! *two new ones come out and throw him outside* 9:44 Superdawnfan: (dave) but if they weren't taken maybe I'd like Sammy and Lindsay but Sammy has way better personality (DAVE) WAIT *takes ojut badge* (dave) undercover cop (macarthur) *walks in and handcuffs Amy* 9:45 Shovel Night: (Amy) Woah there, motherfucker! Get off me! I have a show to finish! And money to get! 9:46 Superdawnfan: (macarthur) just to be generous based on the contract you are under charge of murder but at the same time (macarthur) we can say we arrived late and let you have one last show (sanders) WHAT?! 9:46 Shovel Night: (Amy) ISN'T FRAMING ME ILLEGAL?! 9:46 Superdawnfan: (macarthur) we can break a few rules no one will know 9:47 Ryantprewitt: (chairman) *does the troll face* (ryancat) What? 9:47 Superdawnfan: (macarthur) oh it is but due to the contract you were responsible either way we have the real tapes 9:47 Shovel Night: (Amy) WE ARE LIVE YOU FUCKING IDIOT!!! FIFTY PEOPLE RECORD THIS SHIT!!! 9:47 Ryantprewitt: (chairman) I called the cops as well on her. 9:47 Superdawnfan: (sanders) sorry MAM 9:47 Ryantprewitt: (ryancat) WHAT!?!?!?!? O_O (ryancat) I'M OUTTA HERE! *flies away* 9:47 Superdawnfan: (macarthur) Once again real tapes but due to your contract 9:47 Ryantprewitt: (chairman) Me too! *propeller is broken* (chairman) DAMMIT! 9:48 Superdawnfan: (macarthur) you're accountable for ANY AND ALL deaths on stage (sanders) you may go to court for it to prove yourself innocent but until then you're gonna be in prison 9:49 Shovel Night: (Amy) YOU KNOW WHAT?! TAKE ME TO JAIL!!! AT LEAST I'LL BE AWAY FROM THIS DRUG TRIP OF A SHOW! EVERYONE IS AN IDIOT AND I DESERVE BETTER!!! PRISON IS A MILLION TIMES BETTER THAN BEING AROUND YOU BITCHES!!! 9:49 Ryantprewitt: (ryancat) *flies back to the chairman* I can't believe you called the cops. (chairman) I WANTED TO CAUSE DRAMA. (ryancat) *walks away* I'm staying out of this. You caused this. 9:50 Superdawnfan: (macarthur) we'll let you have your last show I'm willing to break a few rules but stay handcuffed 9:51 Shovel Night: (Amy) Fuck you. Perry is going to host anyways. Might as well let him practice. 9:51 Superdawnfan: (macarthur) & (sanders) *already left* (perry) wel while you're here may as well do your outro (perry) wait weren't you supposed to ask why they think they were eliminated? (perry) don't wanna face more jailtime do you? 9:54 Shovel Night: (Amy) You do it. I'd be anywhere but here. I'm going to follow them. Anyways, bye bitches. I hate you all. Except you, jerry. You're cool. *walks out* 9:54 Superdawnfan: (dave) WHO TF IS JERRY?! 9:55 Ryantprewitt: (ryancat) Jerry the mouse? 9:56 Shovel Night: (Perry) Welp. Everyone get back on stage. 9:56 Ryantprewitt: (ryancat) , (chairman) , and (Lindsay) *dies laughing* 9:56 Shovel Night: (Dakota) *gets on stage* 9:58 Superdawnfan: (noah) and (dave) got to stage 9:58 Ryantprewitt: (ryancat) , (chairman) , and (Lindsay) *gets on stage* 9:58 Shovel Night: (Perrry) Not you, Ryan and Chairman. (Perry) 9:59 Ryantprewitt: (ryancat) Okay. :) (chairman) Whatever. *ryancat and Chairman goes to peanut gallery* 10:00 Superdawnfan: (tyler) Um weird robot guy you belong in general audience you can be in peanut gallery when you earned it through suffering Chris abuse 10:02 Shovel Night: (Perry) Anyways. I'm getting tired so say it at the say time. Why do you think you guys got eliminated? 10:02 Superdawnfan: (noah) say time? (noah) what's say time? 10:02 Shovel Night: *same 10:03 Superdawnfan: (noah) *continues to antagonize perry* 10:03 Ryantprewitt: (chairman) Oh Yah. I forgot. I'm not a contestant. (chairman) *goes in general audience* (lindsay) I think even with my alliance, everyone else wanted me gone. 10:04 Shovel Night: (Perry) Well gee I see why you were eliminated. kicks noah off stage* 10:04 Ryantprewitt: (Lindsay) Dawn and her alliance ganged up on me. 10:04 Superdawnfan: (noah) ok well I think I was eliminated because dawn's left the alliance and dave also a traitor voted with us one time to get what he wanted to be on our side being the jerk he is and dawn getting gullible zombie freak and psyco on my tail (noah) *falls off stage* 10:05 Shovel Night: (Dakota) I was eliminated because Leonard is a dick. (Dakota) End of story. 10:07 Superdawnfan: (dave) I know why I was eliminated noah is lonely and pathetic so when he did something for his gf who was probs just using him he let her control all of his choices since he has no independence ofhis own and needs everyone to be down to feel happy also Jo acused of betraying her I walked out proud of myself since I voted her off finding out she was using me learned to stand up for myself and lost all dependence noah didn't unserstand voted me off when he had the choice for jo or his selfish pity jealousy 10:09 Shovel Night: (Perry) Jesus. I all of a sudden respect you. Anyways, that was our show. This is the end. I don't give a shit what anyone says. Now fuck off so I can go get high. 10:09 Superdawnfan: (dave) wait were you talking to me? (chef) perry one more segment (chef) if you wish you contestants can choose the next challenge for these guys in a way 10:11 Shovel Night: (Perry) Yes I'm talking to you. Also chef, can we wait until the Aftermath before the final two? It'll be more fun. 10:12 Superdawnfan: (chef) oh we already had something planned for the f2 (chef) but (chef) we can cancel this one all I wanted was to let you guys have a choice the f3/2 aftermath chris already requested a challenge (chef) he had trouble planning (chef) the entire season but it all cam recently 10:14 Shovel Night: (Perry) Let's do it next episode please. 10:14 Superdawnfan: fine (chef) fine oops forgot the emote XD (chef) gtg now *chef exits stage waiting for perry outro* 10:16 Shovel Night: (Perry) Bye everyone. See you next episode. And make sure to watch Total Drama or I won't get paid. 10:17 Superdawnfan: (Stop) THIS AFTERMATH HAS ENDED (stop)